Five Nights at Freddy's
[[Datei:300px-768.png|300px|thumb|Offizielles Cover zu Five Nights at Freddy's]] Five Nights at Freddy's (deutsch etwa: "Fünf Nächte bei Freddy’s"; oft mit FNaF oder FNaF-1 abgekürzt) ist ein Indie-Survival Horrorgame. Es wurde von Scott Cawthon erdacht und über die Internet-Vertriebsplattform Desura am 8. August 2014 erstveröffentlicht. Es wurde für Windows, iOS, Android und Windows Phone entwickelt. Die Windows-Phone-Variante wurde jedoch aufgrund der schlechten Grafik und Qualität wieder aus dem Windows Phone Store entfernt. Das Point-and-Click-Spiel handelt von einer fiktiven Pizzeria, in der sich des Nachts vier Animatronics verselbstständigen und den dort arbeitenden Nachtwächter bedrohen. Der Spieler übernimmt die Nachtschichten, die aus fünf Nächten bestehen und jeweils 6 Stunden (in Realzeit einige Minuten) andauern. Innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne verlassen die Animatronics „Freddy“, „Bonnie“, „Chica“ und „Foxy“ ihre Showbühnen und nehmen Kurs auf das Sicherheitsbüro des Spielers. Da dieser den Raum nicht verlassen kann, ist er quasi an seinem Arbeitsplatz gefangen. Nur über die im Lokal verteilten Überwachungskameras kann der Spieler die Animatronics im Auge behalten. Aufgrund der unvorhersehbaren Bewegungen der Figuren ist eine sichere Überwachung recht schwierig. Wird der Spieler in seinem Büro überrascht, wird dies mit einem Jump-Scare und anschließendem Game over-Bildschirm quittiert. Überlebt der Spieler alle fünf Nächte, erhält er einen fiktiven Lohnscheck und – nach gewissen Bonusrunden – ein Kündigungsschreiben. Das Spiel wird überwiegend positiv bewertet. Aufgrund seiner Popularität hat Five Nights at Freddy's als Parodie Eingang in Indie-Open-World-Spiele wie "Minecraft" gefunden. Am 11. November 2014 kam der Nachfolger Five Nights at Freddy's 2 heraus. Schließlich wurde am 2. März 2015 der dritte Teil der Serie, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, veröffentlicht. Der vierte Teil, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, wurde ursprünglich für den 31. Oktober 2015 angekündigt und als "finales Kapitel" bezeichnet. Dieser Termin wurde später auf den 8. August 2015 vorgezogen, am gleichen Tag wurde stattdessen für den 31. Oktober ein Gratis-DLC angekündigt. Letztlich wurde das Spiel bereits am 24. Juli 2015 veröffentlicht. Handlung [[Datei:2014-08-29 00001.png|thumb|230px|Zeitungsannonce von Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria mit Stellenbeschreibung]] Vordergrundgeschichte Die Geschichte spielt im November 1993. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle des Nachtwächters Mike Schmidt. Über eine Zeitungsannonce erfährt dieser, dass die kurz vor der Schließung stehende, heruntergekommene Pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" einen Nachtwächter sucht. Mike nimmt an, da er sich mit den fünf Nachtschichten die versprochenen 120 $ (nach der 6. Nacht noch einmal 0,50 $ extra) dazuverdienen will. Bereits in der ersten Nacht erhält er einen Telefonanruf, beim Abnehmen des Hörers jedoch ertönt eine auf Band gesprochene Diktiergerät-Nachricht. Sie stammt vermutlich von einem der Vorgänger von Mike, welcher bislang namenlos geblieben ist und im englischen Original nur als Phone Guy betitelt wird (→ siehe Telefonanrufe (FnaF-1).). Der Anrufer liest zunächst die offizielle, für neue Mitarbeiter bestimmte Begrüßung vor, dann warnt er Mike vor den Animatronics, bewegliche Bühnenfiguren, für die das Lokal dereinst berühmt war. Diese sollen sich nachts verselbstständigen, durch die Pizzeria stromern und hartnäckig das Büro des Nachtwächters aufsuchen. Phone Guy erklärt dies damit, dass der Servo-Antrieb der Figuren anfinge, zu klemmen, wenn er zu lange stillstehen würde. Um dies zu vermeiden, sei in die Animatronics eine Art „Freigang-Modus“ programmiert worden. Außerdem seien die Animatronics mit einer Art Gesichtserkennungssoftware ausgestattet. Da Nachtwächter kein Animatronic-Kostüm tragen, sei es laut dem Anrufer denkbar, dass die echten Animatronics den Spieler für ein unkostümiertes Endoskelett halten könnten. Dies verstoße jedoch gegen „die Regeln“. Deshalb würden die Animatronics unter Umständen versuchen, ihr Opfer gewaltsam in eines der leeren Ersatzkostüme zu zwängen. Dies führe nicht selten zum Tod des Opfers, weil die Maske innenseitig mit spitzen Ösen und Schrauben bespickt sei. Der Anrufer beschwichtigt widersprüchlicherweise noch, dass alles aber nur halb so wild sei, dann legt er auf. In den darauffolgenden Nächten klingelt das Telefon jeweils erneut, aber jedes Mal ertönt eine Bandansage. Mit jedem Anruf klingt Phone Guy immer ängstlicher und beklagt sich über das zunehmend aggressiver werdende Verhalten der Animatronics. Außerdem drängt er mehr und mehr zur Vorsicht und ermahnt Mike, sich bloß nicht erwischen zu lassen. In der vierten Nacht schließlich wird Mike akustisch Zeuge, wie der Anrufer in seinem Büro überrascht und augenscheinlich von den Animatronics getötet wird. In der fünften Nacht klingelt das Telefon erneut, diesmal dringt aus dem Hörer unverständliches, stark verzerrtes und sehr tiefes Brabbeln, das nicht von einem Menschen stammt. Hintergrundgeschichte Während des Spielverlaufs selbst besteht die Möglichkeit, dank zufällig auftauchender Flugzettel mit Zeitungsausschnitten die fiktive Hintergrundgeschichte und dunkle Vergangenheit von Freddy Fazbear's Pizza zu rekonstruieren: Um 1983 war Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza ein berühmtes Speise- und Partylokal mit hohen Besucherzahlen und noch höheren Umsätzen. Ihren Erfolg verdankte die Pizzeria ihren vier Animatronics, die sich nicht nur frei bewegen, sondern auch singen und musizieren konnten. Einige Zeit später jedoch verschwanden mindestens fünf Kinder in dem Lokal. Es stellte sich heraus, dass einer der Angestellten sich als Animatronic verkleidet und die Kinder in sein Büro gelockt hatte, um sie dann dort zu ermorden. Bei einem sechsten Entführungsversuch wurde ein Verdächtiger verhaftet, die Leichen der Kinder wurden jedoch nie gefunden. Nach diesen Vorfällen ließ die Besucherzahl sehr bald nach. Im Laufe der Zeit häuften sich Beschwerden seitens der Eltern, die noch mit ihren Kindern das Lokal aufsuchten. Laut Polizeiakten hatten Eltern wie Kinder einen fürchterlichen Gestank wahrgenommen, der aus den Animatronics strömte. Außerdem war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Blut und Gewebe aus den Augen- und Mundhöhlen der Puppen quoll. Einer der Zeugen bezeichnete die Animatronics gar als „animierte Leichname“. Schließlich schaltete sich auch das Gesundheitsamt ein, das dem Betreiber von Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza androhte, das Lokal zu schließen, sollten sich die Hygienezustände nicht bessern. Im Jahr 1987 ereignete sich ein erschreckender Vorfall, der nur als „Biss von 1987“ bekannt ist. Dabei soll das Opfer seinen frontalen Stirnlappen verloren haben. Nachdem auch die Verunreinigungen und der Gestank weiterhin nicht nachließen, blieben die Besucher dem Lokal schließlich fern. Schon bald darauf wurde der öffentliche Betrieb in der Pizzeria endgültig eingestellt. Der Spieler übernimmt den Job zu der Zeit, als nur noch wenige Monate bis zum Abriss verbleiben. Spielmechanik Spielprinzip Five Nights at Freddy’s gehört dem Genre des Survival Horrors an. Der Spieler soll nicht nur durch Jump-Scares erschreckt, sondern auch durch das gezielte und geschickte Schüren von imaginärer Angst und Paranoia herausgefordert und unterhalten werden. Ziel des Spiels ist es, alle fünf Nächte zu überleben. Ist der Spieler erfolgreich und hat er alle fünf Nächte überstanden, bekommt er einen (fiktiven) Lohnscheck in Höhe von 120 $ überreicht – allerdings mit der Aufforderung, nächste Woche wieder zu erscheinen. Seit der Vollversion des Originalspiels stehen zwei weitere Nächte als Bonus-Level zur Verfügung, wobei die sechste Nacht lediglich ungleich schwieriger ist. In der siebten Nacht kann der Spieler den Schwierigkeitsgrad für jeden Animatronic individuell einstellen. Allerdings kann er die siebte Nacht nicht gewinnen: Er wird in jedem Falle von seinem Arbeitgeber gefeuert, weil er sich unerlaubterweise an den Animatronics zu schaffen gemacht hat und laut Kündigungsschreiben angeblich stinkt. Steuerung Five Nights at Freddy’s kann sowohl auf Windows-PCs, Android-fähigen Geräten oder iOS-Geräten gespielt werden. Die Steuerung findet unter Windows per Mausklick und Tastatur statt, unter Android, iOS und Windows Phone per Touchscreen. Spielregeln Gespielt wird im Einzelspielermodus aus der Ich-Perspektive. Der Spieler befindet sich in einem mehr oder weniger heruntergekommenen Büro, von dem aus er das Geschehen steuert. Per Mausklick kann er zwischen Büro und dem kleinen Überwachungsmonitor seines Tablets wechseln. Auf dem Überwachungsmonitor wiederum kann der Spieler zwischen mehreren Überwachungskameras wechseln. Ansonsten ist die Sicht des Spielers auf die linke und rechte Stahltür des Büros beschränkt, er kann seine Räumlichkeit nicht verlassen. Jede Nachtschicht beginnt um 12:00 Uhr Mitternacht und endet um 6:00 Uhr morgens. In Realzeit dauert eine "Nacht" in der PC-Version 8 Minuten und 40 Sekunden, eine einzelne "Stunde" währt etwa 95 Sekunden. In den Android-, Windows Phone- und iOS-Versionen sind es nur 5 Minuten und 45 Sekunden pro Nacht. Der Spieler muss sowohl die beiden Bürotüren als auch den Überwachungsbildschirm im Auge behalten. Die Animatronics nähern sich in verschiedenster Weise dem Büro und versuchen, den Spieler zu überfallen. Über die Überwachungskameras kann der Spieler die Routen nachverfolgen, welche die Animatronics bei ihrer Nachtwanderung durch das Gebäude nehmen. Schaut man aber auf eine Kamera, während sich ein Animatronic dorthin/ von dieser wegbewegt, fallen diese Kameras kurzzeitig aus. Der Spieler muss entweder eine oder beide Bürotüren schließen, wenn einer der Animatronics im Türrahmen erscheint. Sie werden für den Spieler sichtbar, sobald dieser die Lichtschalter an den Türen betätigt und das Licht im Flur angeht. Allerdings ist der Stromvorrat für jede Nacht begrenzt und sowohl das Betätigen der Lichtschalter, das Schließen der Türen, als auch übermäßiger Monitorwechsel verbrauchen zusätzlich Energie. Ist sämtlicher Strom aufgebraucht, geht das Licht aus, die Türen öffnen sich wieder und das Spiel ist so gut wie verloren. Typisch für ein erfolgreiches Eindringen der Animatronics (oder, anders herum, Scheitern des Spielers) ist ein sogenannter „Jump-Scare“, bei dem einer der Animatronics dem Spieler entgegenspringt. Der Game over-Bildschirm zeigt den Backstage-Raum, in dem die Ersatzkostüme für die Animatronics aufbewahrt werden. Dort ist nun auf der linken Seite ein Freddy-Fazbear-Kostüm zu sehen, aus dem die Augen und Zähne des Spielers quellen. Special Events Neben den herkömmlichen Gegnern muss sich der Spieler in FnaF-1 noch vor bestimmten Spezialeffekten hüten. So treten bereits mit Spielbeginn Halluzinationen und Spukerscheinungen (zum Beispiel die Gestalt von "Golden Freddy") auf. Während die Halluzinationen spieletechnisch harmlos sind, können Spukerscheinungen zum Absturz des Spiels führen, wenn der Spieler nicht rechtzeitig oder falsch darauf reagiert. Cheat Codes In FnaF-1 hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, einzelne Nächte zu überspringen, wenn er die Tasten c, d und + gleichzeitig drückt. Dies funktioniert bislang jedoch nur in der PC-Version. Charaktere Protagonisten In Five Nights at Freddy’s gibt es drei Protagonisten: Mike Schmidt, dessen Rolle der Spieler übernimmt, Phone Guy, der hin und wieder Tipps gibt und das leitende Unternehmen, Freddy Fazbear Entertainment, dessen Rolle allerdings zweifelhaft ist. * Mike Schmidt: Über Mike Schmidt ist wenig bekannt. Sein Aussehen wird dem Spieler vorenthalten, es liegt auch keine offizielle Personenbeschreibung vor. Anhand der sichtbaren Augen der Leiche im Game-over-Bildschirm ist nur bekannt, dass er blau-äugig ist. * Phone Guy: „Phone Guy“ (deutsch „Telefon-Typ“) ist die offizielle Bezeichnung für den ominösen Anrufer, der für jede Nacht eine auf Band gesprochene Nachricht hinterlässt. Er tritt niemals persönlich in Erscheinung und bislang wurde ihm auch kein bürgerlicher Name zugewiesen. Sein Verhalten hat in Spieleforen zu lebhaften Debatten geführt: Phone Guy widerspricht sich oftmals selbst und spielt die von den Animatronics ausgehende Bedrohung herunter, anstatt dem Spieler beispielsweise dazu zu raten, das Lokal sofort zu verlassen. Weil er außerdem nicht immer ehrlich zu sein scheint, wird oft geargwöhnt, dass Phone Guy dem Spieler gar nicht wirklich helfen will. Allerdings sind manche Hinweise von Phone Guy unabdingbar für ein erfolgreiches Weiterspielen, was ihn zum einzigen Verbündeten macht, den der Spieler hat. Er ist zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung bereits verstorben, während einer seiner aufgenommenen Nachrichten wird Phone Guy hörbar von den Animatronics ermordet. * Freddy Fazbear Entertainment: Das Unternehmen „Freddy Fazbear Entertainment“ ist der eigentliche Auftraggeber von Mike und Phone Guy. Die Firma scheint um die beängstigenden Vorkommnisse um die Animatronics zu wissen und ist offenbar sehr um Vertuschung bemüht: In dem Begrüßungsschreiben, das Phone Guy zu Spielbeginn verliest, wird ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass jegliches Verschwinden oder Sterben von Mitarbeitern erst nach Ablauf von drei Monaten zu Protokoll gebracht und gemeldet wird. In der Zwischenzeit würden Fund- oder Tatorte grundgereinigt und eventuell verschmutzte Teppichböden durch neue ersetzt. Trotz allem scheint das Unternehmen seinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber den Angestellten zuverlässig nachzukommen, wie die wöchentlich ausgestellten Lohnschecks belegen. Animatronics (Antagonisten) → siehe Animatronics In Five Nights at Freddy’s gibt es vier anthropomorphe Animatronics sowie einen Zusatzcharakter. Die Animatronics verlassen die Showbühne in alphabetischer Reihenfolge. Aus diesem Grund ist "Bonnie" stets der Erste, der entschwindet. Über die Nächte hinweg werden die Animatronics aggressiver und bewegen sich immer schneller und öfter zum Spieler hin. * Freddy Fazbear: Er ist das namensgebende Maskottchen. Ein dicklicher, brauner Teddybär mit kleiner, schwarzer Fliege und kleinem, schwarzen Zylinderhut. In seiner rechten Hand hält er ein silbern verchromtes Mikrofon. Freddy erscheint für gewöhnlich in der linken Tür, allerdings nur, wenn dem Spieler der Strom ausgeht. Es wird dunkel und die Augen von Freddy beginnen zu leuchten. Gleichzeitig ertönt eine Spieluhr-Version des Liedes Auf in den Kampf, Torero aus der französischen Oper Carmen, diese hat eine zufällig unterschiedliche Länge. Freddy kann aber ab der dritten Nacht auch "außerplanmäßig", während der Nachtschicht, in das Büro stürmen. * Bonnie the Bunny: Ein lavendelblauer Hase mit roter Fliege, der auf der Showbühne eine rot-weiße E-Gitarre mit schwarzem Griff in den Händen hält. Interessanterweise verschwindet Bonnies E-Gitarre, sobald er die Showbühne verlässt. Bonnie gilt als besonders aggressiv und aufmüpfig, er kehrt übermäßig oft zurück. Er erscheint stets in der linken Tür. * Chica the Chicken: Das einzige „Mädchen“ in der Gruppe. Chica ist ein senfgelbes Huhn, das ein weißes Lätzchen mit der Aufschrift „Let’s eat!“ (deutsch „Lass uns essen!“) um den Hals trägt. Auf der Showbühne trägt sie einen Teller mit einem pinkfarbenen Modell-Cupcake, sobald sie die Bühne verlassen hat, sind Teller und Cupcake verschwunden. Chica gilt als besonders hartnäckig, sie verweilt oft übermäßig lange an der Tür und zehrt somit am stärksten am Stromvorrat. Sie erscheint im großen Bürofenster auf der rechten Seite. Sie ist außerdem bekannt dafür, ständig in der Küche Krach zu machen, weshalb Spielefans Witze darüber verbreiten, Chica sei verfressen. * Foxy the Pirate Fox: Er ist, neben Freddy, der am meisten gefürchtete Animatronic. Foxy ist ein dürrer Fuchs mit Augenklappe und Enterhaken anstelle der linken Hand. Auffällig ist sein karmesinrotes, zerfleddertes Fell, das stellenweise fehlt, sodass das mechanische Endoskelett sichtbar ist. Außerdem fehlen ein paar seiner Zähne und der Kiefer scheint ausgerenkt zu sein (das Maul steht fast immer offen). Foxy besitzt eine eigene Showbühne, vor der Bühne steht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Sorry! Out of order!“ (deutsch „Verzeihung! Außer Betrieb!“). Foxy unterscheidet sich in seinem Verhalten sehr deutlich von den anderen Animatronics: Er schleicht nach und nach hinter seinem Vorhang hervor, bis er vor der Bühne steht. Irgendwann sieht der Spieler plötzlich nur noch eine leere Bühne und auf dem Schild steht manchmal: „It's me!“ (deutsch „Ich bin’s!“). Wechselt der Spieler nun auf die Kamera im West-Flügel, sieht er Foxy den Gang hinunter rennen (somit ist Foxy der einzige Animatronic, der sich für den Spieler sichtbar bewegt). Hat der Spieler die Tür rechtzeitig verschlossen, kann man Foxy gegen die Tür hämmern hören. Spezialgegner * Golden Freddy ist der einzige inaktive Animatronic und mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Halluzination. Wie Freddy Fazbear hat er das Aussehen eines Teddybärs, besitzt jedoch ein gold-gelbes Fell und leere Augenhöhlen. Golden Freddy erscheint nur unter einer bestimmten Voraussetzung: Bestimmte Poster in den Fluren ändern zufällig ihre Motive, so zeigt ein Plakat plötzlich Freddy Fazbear, während dieser den eigenen Kopf abnimmt. Gleichzeitig kann der Spieler bei genauem Hinhören das Kichern eines kleinen Kindes vernehmen. Zeigt das Poster hingegen mit geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit Golden Freddys Gesicht in Nahaufnahme, lauert dieser bereits im Büro. Golden Freddy sitzt, leblos zusammengesunken, dem Spieler genau gegenüber, erschreckt ihn mit lautem, tiefen Schreien und verursacht dann einen Spielabsturz. Entwicklungsgeschichte Vorgeschichte und Inspirationen Five Nights at Freddy’s wurde von dem Spieledesigner Scott Cawthon erdacht, er hatte bereits zuvor einige Computerspiele entworfen, vor allem solche mit christlich thematisierten Inhalten (vor allem Rätsel- und Puzzlespiele). Vorbild zu FNaF war sein Spiel Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.. Das Spiel handelt von einem anthropomorphen Bieber, den der Spieler Holz hacken und verarbeiten lassen kann. Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. ''wurde jedoch von verschiedenen Spielekritikern äußerst negativ bewertet: in erster Linie wurde beklagt, dass die Spielfiguren, insbesondere die Hauptfigur, wie „gruselige, leblose Animatronics“ wirkten. Diese harschen Kritiken verschreckten Cawthon zunächst, dann aber beschloss er, ebendiese zu seinen Gunsten umzusetzen. Als Inspiration für die Animatronics in ''FNaF dienten reale Vorbilder aus Themenparks und amerikanischen Pizzeria-Ketten, die für ihre - freilich viel harmloseren - Animatronics berühmt sind. Zu den bekanntesten Animatronik-Shows gehören: Chuck E. Cheese’s, ShowBiz Pizza Place, Country Bear Jamboree, Bullwinkle’s Pizza Parlour und Zenon’s Musical Robots. Diese Animatronic-Shows scheinen jeweils ihren ganz eigenen Stil eingebracht zu haben. So weist die Bühnenbesetzung im „Chuck E. Cheese’s“ eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bühnentrio aus Five Nights at Freddy’s auf (beziehungsweise umgekehrt), auch befindet sich Chucks Showbühne am Ende eines großen Speisesaals. Der Gruselfaktor in FNaF wurde offenbar aus „Bullwinkle’s Pizza Parlour“ übernommen, denn diese Attraktion bietet Sondervorstellungen zu Halloween an. „Freddy Fazbear“s Aussehen stellt eine persiflierte Version von Henry Bear aus „Country Bears Jamboree“ und Billy Bob aus „The Rock-afire Explosion“ des ShowBiz Pizza Place in Orlando dar. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Scott Cawthon sich beim Schreiben der Hintergrundgeschichte zu Five Nights at Freddy's von einem realen Ereignis inspirieren ließ. Am 14. Dezember 1993 ereignete sich im US-Bundesstaat Colorado, in der Ortschaft Aurora, ein Mehrfachmord in der lokalen Chuck E. Cheese-Pizzeria. Der ehemalige Angestellte Nathan Dunlap war mit dem Geschäftsmanagement über wechselnde Arbeitsschichten in Streit geraten und schließlich gefeuert worden. Aus Rache wartete Dunlap bis in die Nacht, bis nur noch vier Angestellte und die Geschäftsführerin im Lokal waren, dann schoss er auf alle Anwesenden. Nur einer der Angestellten überlebte und konnte Dunlap identifizieren. Die Storyline von Five Nights at Freddy's weist laut Spielekritikern und Fans erstaunliche Parallelen zu den Dunlap-Morden auf: Bereits der Umstand, dass die Morde in einer Pizzeria stattfanden und das Ereignisjahr zu dem vermuteten Zeitraum des Jobantritts von "Mike Schmidt" passt, stärken die Vermutungen. Des Weiteren decken sich die Aufenthaltsorte der Opfer nahezu perfekt mit jenen der Animatronics aus dem Spiel. So hält sich der Animatronic "Bonnie" gern im Vorratsraum auf, wo die Putzutensilien aufbewahrt werden. Eines der Dunlap-Opfer war tatsächlich nahe dem örtlichen Putzraum während Reinigungsarbeiten erschossen worden. Der Täter selbst versteckte sich laut Polizeiakten in der Damentoilette, was an "Freddy's" Eigenart erinnert, in FnaF-1 gelegentlich aus der Damentoilette zu lugen. Obwohl die Inspirationstheorie überzeugend wirkt, wurde sie von Scott Cawthon bislang nicht bestätigt. Die Parallelen zu den Dunlap-Morden können daher blosser Zufall sein. Technische Entwicklung und Veröffentlichung Die Entwicklung und Programmierung des Spiels begann etwa Anfang Juni 2014. Aufgrund finanzieller Probleme musste Scott Cawthon seine eigenen Söhne als Spieletester engagieren. Außerdem musste er die In-Game-Charaktere „Phone Guy“ und „Foxy“ selbst vertonen. Nach eigener Aussage erschrak Cawthon vor seinem eigenen In-Game-Charakter „Bonnie“ so sehr, dass er monatelang Albträume von ihm hatte. Den Charakter „Foxy“ will er während einer 24-stündigen Autofahrt kreiert haben. Am 13. Juni wurde das Spiel mit Hilfe der Clickteam-Fusion-2.5-Software fertiggestellt und der Steamcommunity von Steam Greenlight vorgestellt. Zum 14. Juli hin wurden erste, offizielle Trailer auf dem Videoportal YouTube vorgeführt. Am 8. August 2014 wurde die Demo-Version von Five Nights at Freddy’s über die Internet-Vertriebsplattform Desura erstveröffentlicht. Zehn Tage später, am 18. August 2014, wurde die Vollversion des Spiels für den PC freigegeben und zum Verkauf angeboten. Am 25. August kam die Android-Version heraus, am 11. September die iOS-Version und am 2. Dezember schließlich die Windows Phone-Version. Alle Vollversionen des Spiels sind kostenpflichtig. Im April 2015 erwarb Warner Bros. die Filmrechte an der Serie. Drei Monate später wurde Gil Kenan als Regisseur einer Verfilmung der Spielgeschichte benannt. Kommerzieller Erfolg Gemäß aktueller, statistischer Aufstellungen Spiele verkaufender Portale wie Steam und Twitch wurde Five Nights at Freddy's bis Juni 2015 täglich bis zu 4.694 Mal via iPhone und PC heruntergeladen, dies ergibt eine ungefähre Tageseinnahme von 12.880,00 $ (entspricht etwa 11.560,00 €). Scott Cawthon hat inzwischen dem St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (eine vielzitierte Kinderklinik in Memphis, Tennessee, die speziell Kinder mit Krebs- und Leukämie-Leiden behandelt), eine Summe von 256.500,00 $ gespendet. Wäre die Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie nicht ein solcher Überraschungserfolg geworden, hätte Scott Cawthon seine berufliche Karriere als Spieledesigner aufgeben müssen. Nachfolger und Derivate Am 11. November 2014 kam der Nachfolger Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 heraus. Schließlich wurde am 2. März 2015 der dritte Teil der Serie, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, veröffentlicht. Der vierte Teil, Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, wurde ursprünglich für den 31. Oktober 2015 angekündigt und als finales Kapitel bezeichnet. Dieser Termin wurde später auf den 8. August 2015 vorgezogen, am gleichen Tag wurde stattdessen für den 31. Oktober ein Gratis-DLC angekündigt. Letztlich wurde das Spiel bereits am 24. Juli 2015 veröffentlicht. Am 7. Oktober 2016 erschien Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location als fünfter Spieleteil. Ein von Scott Cawthon selbst entwickelter Spieleableger zur Five Nights at Freddy’s-Serie ist FnaF World, welches am 21. Januar 2016 erstveröffentlicht, zunächst wegen zahlreicher, schwerwiegender Bugs zurückgenommen und schließlich am 8. Februar 2016 wieder herausgegeben wurde. Am 13. Mai 2016 wurde eine letzte Update-Version freigegeben. Adaptionen und Parodien Ähnlich wie die fiktive Figur „Slenderman“, so haben inzwischen auch sämtliche Teile der Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie Eingang in das populäre Indie-Open-World-Spiel „Minecraft“ gefunden. Dort können Spieler wahlweise im Einzel- oder Multiplayermodus eine dreidimensionale Nachbildung von „Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria“ erkunden, wobei sie den Animatronics ausweichen müssen.20 Ein ähnlicher Spieleableger ist Five Nights at Freddy's - Gmod. Der sogenannte „Garry's Mod“ (so die volle Bezeichnung) ist ein Spieleserver, der diverse Spiele in 3D-Animationen umwandelt und Einzelspielermodi und Multispielermodi anbietet. Der Spieler kann Five Nights at Freddy's somit nun auch dreidimensional spielen. Genau wie im Originalspiel, so müssen die Abenteurer den Animatronics entkommen, sie können sich aber auch gegenseitig „bekriegen“. Der überraschende und überwältigende Erfolg der Five Nights at Freddy’s-Serie schlägt sich auch in zahlreichen, von Fans kreierten Spielederivaten nieder. Am bekanntesten ist Five Nights at Candy’s, das sehr stark der Originalserie nachempfunden ist. Ebenfalls bekannt ist unter Anderem Those Nights at Rachel’s. In beiden Ablegern wird eine Art Parallelstory erzählt und der Spieler muss sich gleichfalls gegen besessene Animatronics behaupten. Zudem gibt es eine humoristische Version als RPG-Horror-Game mit dem Namen Five Nights at Fuckboy's zu den ersten drei Teilen. Spielekritiken und Reviews Wie die meisten Survival-Horror-Games auch, so wird Five Nights at Freddy’s unterschiedlich bewertet. Besonders in den USA, wo das Spiel seinen Ursprung hat, ist Five Nights at Freddy’s sehr bekannt. Vor Allem Kinder, Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene spielen es mit großer Begeisterung. Eltern, Erziehungsberechtigte und Lehrer hingegen stehen der Spielereihe argwöhnisch bis stark ablehnend gegenüber. Einer der Hauptgründe ist die Hintergrundgeschichte der FnaF-Reihe, die von ermordeten Kindern und besessenen Animatronics handelt. Besonders in christlich orientierten Haushalten sind Computerspiele mit übernatürlichen, anti-religiös wirkenden Themen und Inhalten ein steter Brennpunkt. Der zweite Hauptgrund ist der Umstand, dass zumindest der erste Teil von Five Nights at Freddy’s keiner gesetzlich geregelten Altersbeschränkung unterliegt. Dies hat zur Folge, dass auch Minderjährige dieses Spiel spielen. Eltern und Lehrer kritisieren vor Allem, dass die in der Spielereihe vorherrschenden Jump-scares die Kinder verstören und teilweise geradezu traumatisieren würden. Weniger skeptische Eltern werfen allerdings ein, dass es bei Computerspielen vorrangig die Aufgabe der Erwachsenen sei, auf ihren Nachwuchs zu achten und den Kindern stets bewusst zu machen, dass sie eben nur ein fiktives Spiel spielten. Von Profispielern und Spielekritikern, wie zum Beispiel Joel Couture und Omri Petitte, wird Five Nights at Freddy’s hingegen überwiegend positiv bewertet. In erster Linie wurde das einfache Konzept des Spiels gelobt, welches -frei nach dem Motto „Weniger ist mehr“- eine einfache Bedien-Mechanik sowie eine ansprechende Retro-Grafik anbiete. Ebenfalls positiv hervorgehoben wird der Umstand, dass trotz des verhältnismäßig einfach gehaltenen Aufbau des Spiels vom Spieler einiges an Geschick und starken Nerven abverlangt würden. Andere Spielekritiker loben die Charaktergestaltung der Animatronics sowie die Atmosphäre des Spiels. Zudem gefalle das Spiel aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es ganz ohne irgendeine Form von Gewalt (sei es durch Fäuste oder Waffen) auskomme und allein durch das Schüren von Ängsten und das Ausarbeiten von Überlebenstaktiken längerfristig unterhalte. Auch die Jump-Scares würden geschickt eingesetzt. Des Weiteren hebe Five Nights at Freddy’s sich von anderen Survival-Horror-Games dadurch ab, dass der Spieler völlig ohne Verteidigungswerkzeuge und Fluchtmöglichkeiten (er kann das Büro nicht verlassen) auskommen muss. Ein weiterer, besonderer Reiz des Spieles liege darin, dass dem Spieler das Gefühl vermittelt werde, die Animatronics würden ihn durch die Überwachungskameras hindurch beobachten und sein Verhalten regelrecht studieren, zumal die Figuren fast immer mit weit geöffneten Augen direkt in die Kamera starren. Dadurch würde eine besondere Art von Katz-und-Maus-Spiel geschaffen, bei dem sich der Spieler aufgrund seiner Unbeweglichkeit und Ungeschütztheit wie ohnmächtig und den Animatronics geradezu ausgeliefert fühle. Spielekritiker Jeffrey Matulef vergleicht die Animatronics in seinem Review mit den „Weinenden Engeln“ aus der Doctor Who-Serie, da diese sich gleichfalls nur dann bewegen, wenn niemand hinsieht. Er lobt außerdem, wie durch den latenten Strommangel die Angst, Nervosität und der Zeitdruck des Spielers geschürt würden, was den Nervenkitzel des Spiels erst ausmache. Es wurde lediglich bemängelt, dass die Download-Zeit zu lang sei, besonders bei der PC-Version. Auch wurde bedauert, dass der Spielspaß nachlasse, sobald der Spieler eine geeignete Taktik gefunden habe, um das Eindringen der Animatronics trotz Zeit- und Strommangel zu verhindern. Allerdings träfe dies auf fast alle Survival-Horror-Games zu. Auf der Website PCgamer.com erhielt Five Nights at Freddy’s 80 von 100 möglichen Punkten. Das auf Handyspiele spezialisierte Onlineportal Pocketgamer verlieh der Android-Version von Five Nights at Freddy’s einen Gold Award und bezeichnete es als „ein cleveres Schreck-Fest, welches Jump-Scares mit knöchelbeißender Spannung ausbalanciert“. Auf dem Video-Kanal YouTube entwickeln sich sogenannte Let’s Play-Videos zu allen Five nights at Freddy’s-Teilen zu einem regelrechten Hype. Einige Let's Play-Videos verzeichneten innerhalb eines Monats mehr als eine Millionen Aufrufe, die höchste Aufrufzahl mancher Videos liegt aktuell bei über 17 Mio. Klicks. Spielekritiker, wie zum Beispiel Nick Rowen, vermuten als einen möglichen Grund für den Hype einen gewissen Reiz, professionellen Youtubern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich während des Spielens erschrecken. Das Motiv wäre in diesem Falle Schadenfreude. Für viele Zuschauer sei es aber auch so, als ob sie einen Horrorfilm schauten und dabei förmlich mitfieberten: Zuschauer, die das Spiel schon selber gespielt haben, würden dem Youtuber liebend gerne Warnungen zurufen, um ihm einen Jumpscare oder ein Game over zu ersparen (wie die Videokommentare nahelegen). Die hohe Anzahl und der geschickte Einsatz von Jumpscares in Five Nights at Freddy’s tue sein Übriges. Spieletheorien → siehe Theorien zu FnaF-1 Aufgrund des vielschichtigen und teils widersprüchlich wirkenden Plots kursieren zahlreiche Theorien und Spekulationen um FnaF-1. Diese sind jedoch größtenteils offiziell nicht bestätigt und werden nur in entsprechenden Spieleforen behandelt. Kategorie:Spiel